He Could be the One
by Contestshippingforeves
Summary: Based off of "He Could be the One" in Hannah And no, I don't watch Hannah Montana anymore, I just thought it would be cool to write about this though(: So basically May thinks Brendan is the one, but then Drew comes into her The ending has a little twist!(:
1. Chapter 1

**First off, let me say, HAPPY CONTESTSHIPPING DAYYY! *SQUEALS* I just LOVE CONTESTSHIPPING! FAVORITE SHIPPING! Ok that's enough. ON WITH THE STORY! Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Also on my other story that i was gonna upload "Ordinary Girl" it didn't come out as planned so I just deleted the story! Sorry guys! I can just hope you like this story better!(:  
**

**Oh ya, just to let you know, it's based off of "He Could be the One" in Hannah Montana. If you haven't watched it yet, then this is gonna be new to you!(: And no, I don't watch Hannah Montana anymore, if you guys were wondering! For some reason, I just seem to remember this episode! Also they are very OOC! Just because I'm basing it off of that episode. **

**Please REVIEW!(:**

**Hannah Montana: Maylene Maple**

**Miley Cyrus: May Maple**

**Lily: Misty Waterflower**

**Lola: Maxine Waterflower**

**Oliver: Ash Ketchum**

**Miley Cyrus's dad: Norman Maple**

**Jesse: Drew Hayden**

**Jake Ryan: Brendan Yuki **

**Chapter 1: Finding Out:**

**Max and Joshua:**"Tonight you're gonna see a special story. A pop star and her fight for love and glory!" We wish it was a little bit more glory! But they said we had to tell a family story! In the tale we tell not everything is fair. And someone gets some news they cannot bare. You blow the end I'll kick your dairy aire. Ok Ok our story starts in there, in there, in there, in there, in there….

**May's POV:**

"Im not going your way, I'm not going your way, and when your talking to me, I don't wanna hear the words you say, I'm not going your way, I'm not going your way, I keep lying, keep telling you, keep telling you, baby I'm just having fun, just having fun, ya I'm just having fun, I'm just having fuuunnn-

Guys, umm, you all sound great, it's just, I mean the lyrics, I wrote them a month ago, and there starting to sound as tired as when my dad was into fast food retaurants!

**Norman's POV (Otherwise known as May's dad)**

When I was workin in McDonalds, we didn't have cheese near this fancy. We had nacho cheese. That's the cheese that we would steal from a Pokemon Master's dressing room! Then some dude would come in and say, "Hey, that's Nacho Cheese!"

**Misty's POV:**

Hey May, the lyrics aren't that bad. I said.

**Ash's POV:**

Ya, but there not that good either! Puh, "I'm not going your way, I'm not going your way." I sang in a high pitched voice. I didn't notice that May had already came over to me and looked at me. When I turned around, I acted as if that just didn't happen. Then I sang a few more lines, "I was only kidding, you look really pretty!" "Heh, oh don't think I didn't notice you bailing on the one you say you love." I said to Misty.

**Misty's POV:**

Misty is the one that wants you, Maxine is dating Gary Oak, according to an internet rumor; I have no idea who started!

**May's POV:**

You all can take a break; I need to work a little more on the lyrics.

**Ash's POV:**

A little work? Puh it's like saying Dawn Hikari is a little bit cute! Oh what, you can fake date but I can't-"YES" replied Misty. Ok, I said.

**May's POV:**

"Hey want to grab some lunch?" asked Drew. Heh, Drew, you know, that's really sweet, but ya know I kind of make it a thing not to date guys in my band, so you know at some point if you want to "Have lunch" I moved my hands in a friendly way, so he would understand. Then I got back to talking to him. That's cool, but you know not like "Haavee Luuncch" "Ok, yea, cool." Said Drew.

**Misty's POV:**

I couldn't believe what I just heard! May had just declined one of the cutest boys in her band! What is she thinking?! So that's when I went up to her and questioned that what was she doing?! I said if I were her, I would be a grabbing lunch and uh staying for dessert! "That'd be Lola talking right?" asked Ash. Surree. I replied. "Listen, I know Drew is really cute, but he's got a reputation of a real player and my dad told me to stay clear of him," Explained May. So, you're not gonna date that guy, I pointed to Drew who was on his phone, just because of-"Hey, that's Nacho cheese!"- of that guy told you not too?! May replied with an "Absolutely!"

**May's POV:**

Once I said those words, my phone started ringing. I took out my phone and noticed that it was Brendan but I shut my phone off so Misty wouldn't hear. Then I smiled at her. She then gave me a weird look and asked why I wasn't picking it up. I quickly said it was nobody. Big Mistake. She now knew it was somebody. "huuh, No, you're not seriously telling me this!" she said. Then Ash said "telling you what?" I said that I knew she was gonna be this way! "What way?" asked Ash. "Well how could you be so stupid?!" said Misty infuriated. "Why is she stupid?!" Ash yelled frustrated. I told "Maxine" that she doesn't understand! "I don't understand anything." Ash said in his normal voice.

**Misty's POV:**

I tried getting the phone from May, and succeeded. Then I answered the phone with "Hi Brendan," in my best May voice. He replied with Hey May! Then Brendan said something about meeting together at their usual place since Brendan was done filming for the day. After he said that, I said it was Misty, and he started talking all weird saying that May's Chinese food was ready to pick up at their usual place. Then he hung up. I gave May the look and handed back her phone. "I forgot to tell you, I'm dating Brendan Yuki!" May said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok as you know, in Hannah Montana she ends up with Jake, not Jesse, but in my summary I said the ending will have a little twist to it(: If you know what I mean!(: I didn't want to make it exactly like the episode because well just because.(;**

**Chapter 2: You have a lot of explaining **

Misty's POV

Then Ash butted in saying "What?!" May and I both hit his arm and said "Oh keep up!"

"How could you not tell us?!" Misty asked. I could tell that Misty was really annoyed. Wha, I wanted to tell you but after everything that Brendan and I have gone through, I just knew that you would say: You are making the biggest mistake of your life! Misty and I said together. "Yes but then I would say, that you know, it's your life, and if that's what you want than who am I to judge, I mean the heart wants what it wants even if it's some you know, goofy, klutzy guy, who's not half as cool as he thinks he is." Said Misty. "heh hehe ain't that the truth!" laughed Ash. "Yea" replied Misty. Then Ash continued; "Wait a minute we are still talking abou-Suuure said Misty.

Misty's POV:

"Look, guys it's not like I totally caved into Brendan, I made him work for it, I made him beg."

**Flashback:**

_May, I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to see me again, but- BRENDANNNN!_

_**End of Flashback**_

May's POV:

"Yup, May Maple kept her dignity!" I said with fierceness.

Misty's POV:

"Good for you!" I said.

Ash's POV:

"I'm just amazed your dad is cool with it after everything he put you through, I mean the whole kissed you, I'm leaving, I love you , I'm leaving, I'm spending the rest of my life with Katie, PSYCH!"(A/N: If you watched episodes before that you would understand) I said as calmly as possible.

Misty's POV:

"Oh please, like she told her dad, I mean, it's probably been nothing but secret meetings, late night phone calls, oh, I bet they even have code names for each other like falcon and snowbird!" I said while flapping my hands like a bird.

May's POV:

You're so wrong… it's Anakin and Queen Amidala.(A/N: Sorry don't know how to spell that!)

Misty's POV:

So I mean what are you gonna do, you can't keep the secret from your dad forever. I said looking at May straight in the eye. "Oh I know, I just got to continue to work on Brendan's image, look at this," replied May. I saw May take at a newspaper and show me a picture of a dog and Brendan with the dog. Since I was May's best friend, I knew things like how May's dad likes dogs. "I am going to put this newspaper in the bathroom where my dad does his uhh heavy reading," May says while waving the newspaper.

Norman's POV:

"NACHO CHEESE! C'mon man that's funny stuff! I swear your band has no sense of humor, ready to go?" I asked May. May then handed me a newspaper with a puppy on the front cover. "Aww, look at that little puppy, isn't he cute?" "So cute!" May replies. "Now, let's get you away from that miserable punk who broke my daughters heart! Then I rip the newspaper in half. "There all better!"

**Max and Joshua:**

Well there plan didn't work the pictures of Brendan, and she is wondering now what on earth it will take to make dad like her bow should she make him a cake, oh wait he likes pie, yes your right, my mistake! They started dancing to an Irish tune.

Misty's POV:

"Talk about your sweet niblets! This looks incredible!" I said with drool.

May's POV:

"Well if all this-I show her my famous catfish stew- and uh grandma's award winning poise berry pie doesn't you know soften dad up for the big Brendan news, I don't know what will." I say while taking off my oven mitts.

Misty's POV:

Hey you know what will really soften him up, if you dug out that old kitty sweater that he got you for your fourteenth birt- May then lifted up her apron showing a kitty sweater that meows if you turn its nose.-Oh my, Now that's commitment."

May's POV:

"Tell me about it!" But uh if you see me turning blue, grab one of these butter knives and cut me out of this python death trap!" I say as my voice gets squeaky.

Misty's POV:

"Ya sure you got it!" Then I took a bite of the catfish stew. Mm oh what's this?-Nnnooo!-is it a grape, mm oh it really bursts with flavor!" "That's the eyeball!" says May. I then spit the eyeball out as fast as I could! "Hey, that's the best part, now I'm going to have to give dad the other one," whined May. "Excuse me I'm just gonna go uh walk through the car wash WITH MY MOUTH OPEN!

Brendan's POV:

I walk through the front door to be greeted by Misty. "Oh Misty, Heey, how have you been?"

Misty's POV:

"No no don't you how have you been me, Anakin, I got my eye on you, and so does that stew! I say while I point my finger to the stew!"

Brendan's POV:

"Brendan, what are you doing here, my dad's gonna be home any minute!" said May. "I-wow, that sweater-is adorable!" I say, even though it disgusts me. "I'm only wearing it because my dad gave it to me but thanks for the fake compliment! Good boyfriend stuff, keep it up!" explained May. She pulled me into a hug and her sweater meowed at me. "Well meow to you too!" I say temptingly. "That was my sweater!" yelled May. "Seriously you've gotta get out of here before my dad sees you," she continued. No No No, look I don't care if he sees me, I'm tired of sneaking around behind his back, we need to tell him."

May's POV:

"And we will, you know I just gotta give him a snoot full of catfish and….MY EYEBALL!" I could tell Brendan was confused because he said what. "Never mind, just you gotta trust me on this Brendan, I'm gonna feed him, and then, I'm gonna close the deal by uhh showing him this movie about a dad who hates the guy that his daughter's dating, but learns to like him anyway. "Heyy I was up for that part, but apparently Shia Labuff had bigger box office appeal!" "Dad's home!" "I mean my box office appeal is just as big as his!" "Aww sure it is honey, we will talk about that later." "Oh ok but I'm coming back later whether it works or not, we are telling your dad!" said Brendan stubbornly. "Ok ok, leave!" said May exasperated. "Cause when Brendan Yuki loves a girl he- DOESN'T GIVE UP I GET IT, GET OUT! Bye!" says May finishing the sentence for him. Once Brendan left I said ACTORS!

Norman's POV:

"Hmm. Whee doggies! Is that Catfish Stew I smell?" "Surprise daddy!" says my daughter. "Now hold on here, my favorite stew, poise berry pie, and you got on that old kitty sweater I got you a couple years ago, May Maple you want something." "I just want my daddy to know how much I love him." "This is gonna cost me big time, but I'm ok with it as long as I get an eyeball!" "Dang Misty!"

**Find out more in the next chapter! Ok so I see that other people have written one-shots for Contestshipping Day which makes me feel left out…. So do you guys think it's fine, or do you want me to delete this story and make a one-shot?**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! CHAPTER 3!(: Oh and btw, uhh Drew is not gonna be in a few chapters, but don't worry, he will arrive soon. (:**

**Third person POV:**

"Wasn't that just a touching movie, the way that the dad learned how to accept the boy his daughter loves. Now that is a role model for supportive parenting. I'm just saying."

"I got to admit, heartwarming story, it's a nice movie."

"Certainly was." May started beckoning Brendan to come.

"But it is all a bunch of ahooy."

"Ahoo what?!" May had stopped letting Brendan come over.

"Aint no father in his rotten mind gonna forgive that slime-ball kid hurting his daughter, I know I wouldn't!" May then started beckoning Brendan over again.

"Aww daad, puh, you don't mean that, how about a fork a piece of pie!"

"Ooo sounds good, know what, now I'm to agitated thinking about what I'd do to that kid after breaking my daughter's heart!" May stopped Brendan again.

"It be getting mighty ugly I'd tell you what," said Norman, cracking his knuckles. Brendan started imagining what it'd be like if things were gonna get mighty ugly. Norman would cook him and eat him! Then he started imagining if May wouldn't save him. After that thought, Brendan ran straight out the back door, causing a lot of wind towards May and Norman.

"Where did that breeze come from?"

"From that dry, barren waist-land of your cold, cold heart!"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, and you are doing the dishes tonight, you movie hating, eyeball hoggin, hill billy!" yelled May.

"No, I'm not running away!" Brendan dramatically said, hiding behind a surf board.

"Oh boy!" panicked May.

"I am through hiding!" continued Brendan.

"What are you doing?!" asked May.

"Standing up for us!" exclaimed Brendan.

"And protecting my face, filming tomorrow," said Brendan, smiling goofily at May.

"Listen Mr. Maple, I'm in love with your daughter and your just gonna have to deal with it… Sir?" said Brendan.

"Ok, I just got one question, who are ya?" asked Norman.

"We've been dating for the past three weeks," said May.

"Three weeks, two days, and eight in a half hours," exclaimed Brendan while putting his arm around May.

"Aww, you even counted the hours!" said May.

"And I did it by myself, I didn't even have my assistant do it" Brendan said proudly.

"Now is he a keeper or what?" May hugged Brendan at the moment.

"I'm thinking just wrap him in a recycling bag and taking him home!" stated May.

"Alright dad look, go ahead and yell at me, tell me that you don't like him, tell me I'm making the biggest mistake of my life, because no matter what you say, it's not gonna make a difference," continued May.

"I just can't believe you kept this from me, I thought we had a better relationship than that, evidently, I was wrong" Once Norman had finished saying that, he walked off.

"So was I that did make a difference."

**Max and Joshua:**

When Norman's mad, and May's sad, normally this would make me gladdd! She's on her knees, she's begging please, give her a chance at true romance, she wanted things to be more better! She even more that kitty sweater! Meoww! Ahem! What will she say? To Norman Maple? If you wanna know, don't go away, yeooww!

**Third person POV:**

"Ooo, boxing, nothing brings a father and daughter together more than two grown men beatin the snot out of each other. Ooo that's gonna leave a mark!" said May making a face. "But, I don't care, this is just so nice, hmm!" May's dad got up which May had just fell flat on her face. "Hey daddy, NACHO CHEESE, get it now, it's funny!" "UGHH!" screamed May frustrated.

"Hey daddy, I'm trying to decide on what to wear to a next years tween scenes awards, I mean I haven't been nominated yet, but with the incredible songs you write, I know I'm a shoe-in! So uh, what do ya think?" "Doesn't really matter what I think, you're gonna pick what you want anyway and then not tell me until it walks into my house hiding behind a surf board! " Said Norman. "Fine I guess I just won't wear anything, all natural… My birthday suit, my skin sweater." "Whatever," replied May's dad. "UGHHH!

May skips her way to the patio with her guitar. "Hey big guy, how about we write a song about what we're going through right now, I'll start!" said May.

Norman had started putting in his earphones."I want the best for my girl, she can date any guy and do da de da de da. Here we go, best-sing with me!- for my girl, woaw! Mix it all together-just the guys now!- May had stopped playing, seeing that her dad wasn't listening. "UGHH!" screamed May.

**Ok that's it for now! Next chapter I promise, will have Drew in it!(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't been updating for awhile! I was busy, my cousins are coming over! Yee! Anyway, this chapter has Drew in it! (;**

**Chapter 4: Trouble!  
**

**Third Person POV:**

"I don't care what you say, I don't care what you say, just cause your my daddy doesn't mean you get it your way! Ne ner ne ner ne ner, use some ne ner ne ner!" sang May. "What do you think?"

"Truth or lying?" replied Misty, agitated by the song.

"Lying please!" said May.

"WOW, best song ever!" Misty and Ash had sarcastically said.

"I know it's terrible."

"Stinko, worse song ever."

"Oh come on, you guys I just can't concentrate, I mean, as long as I'm dating Brendan, dad's going to be mad, and if I stop dating Brendan, I'll be mad!" exclaimed May.

"Wow… that's… tough!" answered Misty, not knowing what to say.

"THAT'S TOUGH, THAT'S ALL YOU'VE GOT, I MEAN IF THIS WAS YOUR PROBLEM I WOULD COME UP WITH THIS CRAZY PLAN THAT WOULD ULTIMATELY FIX EVERYTHING! SOMEONE FORGOT TO BRING A PRESENT TO THE FRIENDSHIP PARTY!" yelled May.

"Oh, heh, I uh, is she talking about you cause I brought nothing." Squeaked Ash, talking to Misty.

"Ugh!" replied Misty heading towards May.

"This is not fair, I give you great ideas all the time, ok, remember last week when we didn't know what to do and I suggested lets go to the movies, and we did, and then afterwards you were hungry and I suggested pizza, and you loved it, ok, that's two great ideas in one night, need I go on, I THINK NOT!" exclaimed Misty slightly irritated. Right then, May's dad entered the room.

"Hey Mr. Maple, how's it going?" asked Ash, picking some shrimp.

"Well it doesn't really matter how I think it's going does it, why don't you just ask my daughter how she thinks it's going, it's all that seems to matter in my house! Replied May's dad.

"Ok then, heheh, I'm just gonna sit here and eat my shrimp and avoid eye contact!" muttered Ash.

In that moment, Drew and Brianna entered the band room.

"Uh, but Drew, I love you, it can't be over?!" said Brianna in hysterics.

"Look Brianna I've been telling you for weeks, I'm just not feeling it anymore… I'm sorry." Replied Drew, now getting stares from Norman, May, and Misty.

"…ok, fine." Squeaked Brianna.

Then Norman came up to Drew. "Hey Drew, you and I need to have-hang on boss, two, one- Brianna had re-entered the room. "Fine, I'll go, I have my pride, just don't you even think about calling me at my new number, five- five- five- zero- one,-two- nine, just get five-five-five-zero-one-two-nine out of your head, cause I won't answer!" Then Brianna walked out. Norman decided now was the best time to discuss things, only to be interrupted again by Drew. "Not quite" replied Drew. Brianna again, entered the room. "And I mean it, never call five-five-zero-one-two-nine, even though were on the same plan, it won't cost you, HUMPH!" And with that, Brianna finally left.

"Ok that's usually it," said Drew.

"Sounds like you go through this quite a bit," said Norman.

"Yeah, chicks huh!" answered Drew.

"Well you better stop, hey listen man, I don't like the fact that you keep showing up late, and I really don't like the way you treat chicks!" roared Norman, but still calm.

"But-"

"And I HATE the fact that you keep interrupting me, now you're a good guitar player but your not that dang good, your gonna have to get yourself together and get out!" yelled Norman.

"Ok, ok, won't happen again," Drew calmly said, while getting the last apple fritter without Norman knowing.

"Wow, your dad does not like Drew!" said Misty.

"Not kidding, I mean he pushes his buttons, I mean he's late, he's mean to girls, heck the only button he hasn't pushed is- WHO ATE THE LAST APPLE FRITTER?! Screamed Norman.

At that moment, Drew spit out the last apple fritter and scooted it away with his foot.

"Whew man, imagine if you gone out with Drew if he asked you." Misty said.

"I know, I mean, compared to Drew, Brendan is like one big yummy catfish eyeball!" exclaimed May.

"Hey wait I got it, after rehearsal, you get Drew to ask you out, make sure your dad can hear right, which of course freaks him out, and you say ooh, would you rather I date Brendan, and your dad says yes, anybody but mr. late, always mean to girls, eat my apple fritter guy! Boo yah, another great idea by the mind that brought you to the movies and a pizza!" Misty whisper/yelled.

"Finally!" screamed May.

"Na na nan a nan nan na es to leeee! (A/N: sorry didn't know what she said.) sang May.

"Ya, great rehearsal everybody, of course, that's just my opinion, probably doesn't mean much." Norman coldly said.

"Alright, that's it time for operation dad's dabbsblb." Said May.

"What?!" asked Ash.

"Operation date a bad boy so Brendan looks better." Exclaimed Misty.

"Duh!" said May as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wow you two are freaky!" said Ash.

May started walking to Drew.

"Hey Drew, you see, uh, can I talk to you for a minute in private?"

"Sure, we can go over her- Noooo, it's way to drafty, bad for the pipes! MAMAMAMAMAAAA! May grabbed Drew's hand and dragged him over where her dad was having a phone call, which was right under the air conditioning.

"Uhh ya, under the air vent, much better, so what's up?" asked Drew.

"Ya remember the other day when you uh you know-uhh ya listen Norman Maple here, let me take this outside.

"Uhh ya your right, it's like a meat locker in here, lets go!" said May, dragging Drew along again, to where her dad was, which was right outside the concession stand.

"Ya so um remember the other day when you uh ASKED ME OUT!" yelled May at the last part to make sure her dad could here.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" yelled Drew.

"Let me take this in here, these folks evidently never been out of the house before," said Norman going inside the concession stand. May then went right by the window of the concession stand, and started talking again.

"So you want to go out?" asked Drew.

"WHAT?!" asked/yelled May.

"DO YOU… WANT TO GO OUT?!" yelled Drew.

"WHAT?!" screamed May.

"DO YOU WANT TO GO OUT, AND THAT'S AS LOUD AS I'M DOING IT!" screamed Drew. With that, Norman looked up.

"Oh I think that did the trick!" said May grinning.

" Maylene, I'm not sure what's going on." Said Drew obviously confused.

"Well I am, Maylene likes a boy I don't like, and she knows I don't like you, so she's asking you out hoping that I don't like you more than the boy she likes that I dislike, simple." Norman said coming out, explaining to Drew.

"Dad that's not true. I really like Drew because he is an apple fritter stealing bad boy, bad to the bone." said May, hugging Drew.

"Ooh, okie dokie, in that case, here's the keys to my car, have her home by morning." Said Norman.

"WHAT?!" screamed May.

"Do you see the words fool written on his forehead, puh I was fooled yesterday, not gonna happen today!" said Norman.

"Ya neither am I, I don't like being liked just to prove I am less likeable than some other guy that he doesn't like, and ya, I did eat the apple fritter, and it was good!" said Drew annoyed.

Then Drew opened the curtains harshly only to be seen by Misty and Ash.

"Puh, we weren't eavesdropping,-noo- uh we were just filling ourselves in ahead of time to save you the trouble later-it's uhh really consideration-yeahh-uhh- we'll see you at home!" said Misty and raced off with Ash. With that they left.

"Dad, I'm gonna date Brendan, I just don't want to do it behind your back."

"I don't want you to do that either."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"I guess we'll do it like we do everything else, take one step at a time, you know, I'm still not sure I like that boy, you've went through all this trouble, so I think I should at least give him a chance."

"I love you dad." Said May.

"Well unless you were to change your mind, there might be a convertible..."

"Daddy!"

"Your right, your right, bad parenting, I should be ashamed unless you were to change your mind – afraid not big guy!" said May finishing off his sentence.

"No offence but what in the sam heck am I doing sitting here hugging you, I have a boyfriend to call, hey! Said May.

**Max and Joshua:**

Daughter and dad, no longer in a fight man, everythings gonna be alright man, all day, and all of the night man… or is it man?

**Third person POV:**

"Brendan, I couldn't wait to tell you, I-"

Drew threw his guitar case on the ground.

"I'll call you back Brendan." Said May.

"Drew, hey man listen, I'm really sorry about the whole dating thing," said May.

"Forget it." Replied Drew.

"Come on Drew, you can't be mad, I mean it's not like we were together or anything. Drew! Oh come on, uh come on, Drew? Asked May.

"I'm happy for ya, it looks like you got what you wanted." Said Drew.

"Oook, uhh, I'm still sensing a little bit of edge here, oh I get it, someone's used to being incontroll, am I right?" sang May in a sing-song voice.

"I really like you, ok." Stated Drew.

"What?" asked May.

"Don't worry about it, I am a big boy, and I will get over it, besides it's pretty obvious that your into this other guy-I am- well he is very lucky, I hope he knows it. Said Drew.

"Thanks, I mean I kinda think that he could be the one." Answered May.

"Hm, it's a good line for a song. I mean the whole kinda part makes you sound one-foot in, one-foot out. Stated Drew.

"Ya, he could be the one." May said reciting what Drew had just said.

**Ok that's it for today! Next up will have more Drew too!(: Don't worry, you never know, the story might have a twist at the end for who May chooses!(;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded for so long!): I was robbed and they stole basically every electronic we had, including my ipod which had the he could be the one movie on it, so i had to synch it to my ipad.)**: **So now here is the new chappy!(:**

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

"He could be the one-e, he could be the one-e, (Drew starts playing the piano)he could be the one-e-e, ya he could be the one-e, he could be the one-e, he could be the one-e-e."

Drew and Maylene are both next to the keyboard playing the new song.

"He's lightning, sparks are flying, and everywhere i go he's always on my mind and, I'm going crazy, about him lately-y, (Drew gets an idea and starts singing...) I can't help myself from how my heart is racing! "Perfect!" says Maylene. "And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing, and I think I'm really diggin on his vi-ibe... HE REALLY BLOWS ME AWAY! "He's got something special, he's got something special, and when he's looking at me I wanna get all sentimental!"

May is back at home singing her song to Brendan.

"Smooth talking, so rockin, ya he's got everything that a girl's wanting, he's such a cutie, he's getting to mehh! And when he walks into a room it's like a movie, I think i'm really falling for his smile, get butterflies when he says my name! (Brendan's head turns into Drew's head and May's confused.) He's got something special, he's got something special, and when he talks to me, I wanna get all sentimental!, He's got something special, he's got something special, I can hardly breathe something's telling me telling me maybe, He Could be the One.." sang May. "Awh, look at you,your all choked up, come here... Brendan than hugged May. "I loved the song,and I love how you wrote it just for me." Brendan hugged May once more. "Yeep, that's what I did..." replied May.

**Max and Joshua:**

**First May had a guy who she had to hide, but her daddy said ok and she was satisfied, then Drew came and neglected cool and May turned into a fool, a fool for love, she gets out from above! Now Drew's here, and so is Brendan, but which one will she mix so she will make a huge mistake, Brendan's cute as he can be, but Drew's a trip of history, which will she choose, which will win, which guy will lose, HEY HEY HEY! **

**Nobody's POV:**

I can't believe it, everything's finally working out for us!" said Brendan. "Sure is huh..!" stated May. Then Brendan started leaning in..."AARGHH!" coughed May, she pretended to cough. "I uh, *cough* got, got a tickle!" stuttered May. "Oh really?" asked Brendan, sounding concerned. "Yea, you know I don't wanna *cough* you know, kiss you and then sneeze on you and then get you all Drew, I mean blew!" said May trying to cover up her mistake. "Get you all uh, blew, yaya uh get you sick too, whoo, we would not want that, hehe!" said May. "I think it's worth the risk," Brendan said leaning in again. May dodged the kiss again. "Not me, uh ya not me because uh, I care too much about you mister, so I'm going to be strong for the both of us, so I say see you later guitar player... ALLIGATOR!" said May messing up again. "See you later guitar player is what I used to say to my dad when I was little, cause... my dad's a guitar player." stated May. "Whoo ya that's a fever!" said May. "Well you get some rest and feel better and know that I'm thinking about you every minute until I see you again, and when I fall asleep, I'm gonna dream about you, are you gonna dream about me?" asked Brendan. "Ugh, I sure hope so..., but you know dreams, there uncontrollable little suckers, you can't control what pops into your head but you know it could be you, could be a sandwich, I mean your Drew, I mean view!" said May slipping up AGAIN! "Your view is just as good as mine!" said May once more. Brendan leans in again... "Air-kiss bye!" says May real quick. Pushing Brendan out the door, once Brendan left, May called up Misty.

"Misty, it's me May, you've got to get here right now!" "Ya uh, May I'm really busy right now." replies Misty while tugging on Ash's hair to get a big knot out. "Pulling, PULLING, PULLING!" yells Ash. "I'm sorry!" says Misty. "Ugh, Ash's got a big knot in his hair and I'm trying to get it out without actually- HURTING HURTING HURTING!" hollered Ash. "Sorryyy!" says Misty. "Misty I mean it, right now, it's code red, code RED! yells May not realizing that Misty was already there huffing and puffing. "Why didn't you say so!" says Misty in between breaths, holding a brush with a big knot of Ash's hair on it. "man you weren't kidding about that knot!" states May. "Yeah, and he thought I couldn't get it out!" says Misty victoriously!

Back with Ash~

OWW HEH OWW HEHE OWWWW! screams Ash.

**Nobody's POV:**

"Oh my gosh your in love with Drew?!" asks Misty. "Not in love with Drew!" states May. "And yet your seeing his head on Brendan's body... Interesting!" states Misty a-matter-of-factly. "Ok fine, I'm uh a little bit attracted to him...I can control it, because I'm not gonna let this ruin you know, what I have with Brendan, I mean, we have such history, we have way too much history, you know throw it away on some intense, abruting...passionate, strong, yet sensitive guy...-May-with his warm green eyes that that move you like the moon, with a tide you know, it dances, it dances as old as time itself, heh..." sighs May. "Well as long as you can control it." says Misty interlocking her hands together. "Control what, oh boy!" replies May. "Whoo,nothing like a two-mile run making a man feel like the world." says May's dad coming in from a jog. "Great, it must be nice to be you!" says May. "Well hello to you miss mood swing, I thought you'd be all happy now that everythings in the open with you and Brendan!" states Norman. "I am happy, I'm thrilled, overjoyed...ECSTATIC, ahahahaha!" May fake laughed. "Isn't that right Misty ahahahaha!" May fake laughs some more. "Right ya, happy, never seen her happier, isn't this the face of a happy girl or what?" asks Misty in a nervous tone. Then May smiles as big as she could. "Ok then, you should be excited to know that I was thinking about inviting Brendan over for dinner so he and I could get to know each other better!" May's dad said. "YAAAA that sounds like a great idea, having a date over for dinner cause he's my boyfriend, eheh, my only boyfriend, only one that I want, the only one that I need, Norman turns around, "You get that mister?" asks May. "Sweet niblets, honey what I'm trying to say is uh you and I need a little code word for when your dealing with these uh teenage girl things, something like... walrus sings at midnight." said Norman. Misty then made a weirded out face. "The walrus sings at midnight- the walrus sings at midnight, that's it!" finished Norman. "Daddy,the walrus sings at midnight!" May says in a scary way. "I get it, I get it, how about I go for another run!" says Norman. "I have got... I have got to get over this stupid Drew thing." sighs May. "How I mean your with him like everyday!" explains Misty. "I know but I am a proffessional, I can shake it off!" muttered May. "Ok, alright well, lets say this cookie jar is uh Drew, okay, and uh he's playing and your eyes meet just as your singing 'He could be the one, he could be the one'." said Misty. Then the cookie seemed to look like Drew because the next second, May was kissing the cookie jar! "May, May..." Misty then starts tapping on the cookie jar... MAY!" "THAT WAS NOT ME, THAT WAS THE COOKIE JAR, he made the first move, the toaster warned me about you mister, BAD MONKEY!" yells May. "May you just kissed a ceramic monkey and broke up with it, how are you gonna control yourself when you see the real Drew, I mean put a paper bag over his head?!" exclaims Misty. "Puh, uhh of course not c'mon Misty, that is that is ridiculous!"

* * *

**That's it for today, again my apologies for not updating, but I hope you enjoyed this chappy!(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai guys, so this is the finale chappy of He could be the one, so hope you enjoy!(: **

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

The band members including Drew and May are wearing animal heads. "I can always, tell me tell me tell me somethin, he could be the one" Drew then bumps into May on accident,cause he can't see. "ya he could be the one, he could be the oneeee, he could be the one, he could be the one, he could be the oneeee.

"OKAYY, this is not working! says Drew.

"That's cause your not giving it a chance, the kids are gonna love the whole Maylene Maplamal thing, it's gonna be great for tour, its a circus with music... am I right, I am always thinking, uh huh. yells May. Then she falls off the stage.

"I'M ALRIGHT! Maybe lets just call it a day!" screams May.

"uhuhm, ok, alright I'm gonna go out on a limb here, but uh this- Misty then touches the cow head- isn't your best idea.."comments Misty.

"I knoww, uh, I just gotta learn to be around Drew without you know being all weak- knee'ed." replies May. Drew starts taking off his jacket to reveal ALOT of muscle. **(A/N: haha loll)**

"Awhh, sweet niblets!" says May shakily.

"Ok, alright alright, be strong, be strong, you can do this." said Misty.

"Ok what gives, you are WAYY to smart to come up with something this stupid." asks Drew.

"Hey! For your informationn, your looking at a girl stupid enough to dress up like a chicken, a duck, a swan,-A pirate, a carrot, oh and then once in a naked moose, she had an explosion in her pants! cuts in Misty. "It's not what it sounds like!" explains May. "Look my point is I am pleenty stupid!" says May.

"Fine if you don't want to tell me what's going on, I'm outta here." says Drew.

"No Drew, please, it's honesty time... Misty... "YEA"... it's honesty time...yea... Misty starts doing hand motions to continue on... GO! says May also doing the hand motion. "Fine I'll go to the bathroom..." whines Misty. May turns back to Drew.

"I'm attracted to you ok!" says May straight out with her words.

"Really.?" asks Drew in disbelief.

"Yes but I'm not going to do anything about it." May stubbornly says.

"...Really?"

"Really, because I have someone that's caring, and loyal and he's always gonna be there for me." exclaims May.

"Are you dating a guy or a golden retriever?" asks Drew sarcastically.

"Stop it! The point is that I love Jake, and I'm not gonna ruin that just because of some smooth-talking, good-looking, intense, bruting... sweet, strong yet sensitive guy..." May then shakes her head.. "Do me a favor, put this cow head on for me!" says May. "The point is your a hearbreaker, and I just I just can't be with someone like that."

"Wait a- "HEY, I saw you dump that girl the other day." finishes May. "...that's what I thought."

"I dumped her because I met you." said Drew.

"How many times have you used that one before?" asks May.

"Ok, alot, but this time I really mean it, it's different with you, i just can't get you out of my head... your laugh, the way you lose yourself in a song... the way you love life... just say no if you want me to stop..." answers Drew leaning in.

"N-N-N-No, No, you see I can't do this, because uh I mean I wanna kiss you, Brendan then comes in.. "You have no idea how much I want to kiss you, BOY do I want to kiss you!"

"You want to what?!" asks Brendan.

"Brendieee, I'm just writing a song for you.. You have no idea how much I wanna kiss you Brendie Wendie Baby ya ya ya! lets go, ain't that right Drew?!" asks May.

"...What?" says Drew confused.

"Ya I don't believe it either." says Brendan agreeing with Drew.

"Look Brendan nothing was happening and nothing was going to happen- "but you wanted it to" Drew cutted in. "One problem at a time please!" yells May.

"Look you know how I feel about you Brendan."

"I thought I did, now I'm not so sure, when you figure it out let me know." yells Brendan.

"Me too, but for what it was worth, I wanted to kiss you too... " murmurs Drew.

"...WOW, you go to the bathroom and you just miss EVERYTHING!" says Misty dramatically.

**Back at May's home**

**Nobody's POV:**

May is holding up two photos, one of Drew and one of Brendan.

"Hey MayMay, we got here as fast as we could." said Ash entering May's room with Misty.

"Ya, we would of been here sooner but somebody thought code red meant stopping at frozen yogurt on the way to May's." explained Misty.

"Ah that's funny, I remember this bothering you when you were EATING MOST OF IT!-Hey!-" countered Ash.

"Oh, how selfish am I, I mean my life is pratically falling apart, but uh, I'm interuppting a... YOGURT CRISIS!" yelled May.

"Sorry, kay, we are here for you." says Misty.

"Ok so uh what's the deal. both of these guys are just waiting for you to make up your mind?" asks Ash.

"Ya." May simply said, standing up.

"Man, I gotta tell you May, if I found out Misty was torn between me and another guy, dude I would walk right up to her and I would say-" "What, you would say what?"asks Misty finishing off Ash's sentence.

"You take all the time you need sweetheart, for you and only you, would you like a foot massage?" replies Ash.

"Awhh, see this is why I love you and why I would never think of looking at another guy, because I am a one guy kinda girl you know I don't go buzzing around like some little queen bee from one little pretty flower-May starts walking over- BUT thats just me, you know I don't make any judgements hehe, OH look, look at the time, we're late." says Misty quickly walking out the door.

"Late for what, we just got here." said Ash confused.

"We're just late okay?!" replies Misty yelling at Ash.

"OK!" says Ash.

"Look you know whatever choice you make will be ok, lets face it they're both gorgeous." grunts Misty.

"WHAT?!" screams Ash.

"In a way that's totally unattractive to me personally because to me, it's not about the looks." exclaims Misty.

"Excuse me?" says Ash annoyed.

"Which is why your rugged good looks are just icing on the cake!" says Misty patting Ash on the cheek.

"Your darn right about that!" murmurs Ash. Misty then gives May a fustrated look.

"Man this is just so hard, I mean you, May said looking at Brendan's photo.- we have so much history, I mean I loved you then I couldn't stand you, then I loved you, and then I couldn't stand you, again, and and then you did the whole GOTCHA thing, and then we kissed and UGHHH!" screams May shaking the photo of Brendan.

"And you I mean Drew we have no history, but when we were writing that song, something just clicked and then you said all those incredibly sweet things, then we almost kissed which which brings me back to UGHHH, why do you have to be so wonderful, why can't you guys just do the honorable thing and stink!" Yells May after talking about Drew, and looking at Brendan's photo, then she started hitting the photos against each other.

"HEY, watch it!" says Drew in the photo, both photo's start to talk.

"What do you see in this guy anyway?!" asks Brendan.

"Ohh, real macho movie star aren't ya, NOT THE FACE NOT THE FACE" says Drew in a high pitched voice in the photo.

"Come on I know you had a thing with him but that doesn't mean you have to stay with him for guilt! explains Drew.

"Guilt?! She loves me, NOT you!" yells Brendan.

"I think you mean LOVED, as in the past, as in that was then, and this is Drew time!" says Drew.

"Brendan time!"

"Drew time!"

"Brendan!"

"Drew"

"BRENDAN!"

"DREW!"

"BRENDAN!"

"DREW!"

"BRENDAN!"

"DREW!"

"STOP IT! UGH! screams May.

"You ok?" asks Norman entering May's room.

"Daddy, I'm yelling at pictures, does this seem normal to you?!" says May trying to act calm.

"May, in this family, I stopped expecting normal aloooong time ago, what's going on?" replies May's dad.

"Well remember Drew, the one that I pretended to like, so you would like Brendan a little better?" tells May.

"Oh no." says May's dad.

"Oh yes." said May.

"So you don't like Brendan anymore?" asks Norman.

"Didn't say that." answers May.

"Oh no." said Norman again.

"Oh ya."

"Oh boy." says Norman.

"Actually oh boys!" corrects May.

"Ohh, well, huh, sounds like you got yourself in a pretty tough situation here, I really feel for ya, uhh, but it's clear to me that there is only one thing to do... Dump'em both and buy shoes, two pairs, I'll pay, your choice." says Norman. **(A/N: I loved that part! XD )**

"Daddy!" says May.

"Ok fine three pairs, I'll go Italian and Won't blink an eye." replies Norman.

"Dad you are no help at all, no guy is, the only thing they are all good for is opening junk cars, changing tires and going downstairs with a baseball bat when we think we hear something!" explains May. Then they both walk out of the room.

**Max and Joshua:**

**"Man are useless yes that's true, I'm a man and so are you, don't ask us stuff cause we are always wrong, we don't even know how to end this song...**

**LA LALALALALALALALALALALA!" They both skip off.**

Nobody's POV:

Norman comes out with a laptop.

"Dad, you can show me as many pictures you want but it's not going to change anything... but bookmark the page when I'm feeling better." says May.

"But May, I know I'm not much good when it comes to this kinda thing, but I think I know someone who is." murmurs Norman.

"Oh no, dad your not going to show me that Gilligan's island episode where he has to choose between Ginger and Mary Ann, and then ends up losing both of them."  
asks May.

"And the banana raft! I thought for sure that that was going to get em off the island that time, but don't worry, I am positive that you have not seen this before, just click on play." tells Norman.

The screen opens up to a video of May's mom that Caroline made before she went up to heaven.

"Hey baby girl!" says Caroline on the screen.

"Mom?" asks May.

"Well if your watching this that means you've reached the age where your having boy troubles, and your daddies only solution is too get out one of those goofy Gilligans island episodes."

"Hey!" replies May's dad from the screen, and starts talking more about the episodes.

The horse then snorts.

"Blue Jeans right, why don't you hush up and hold the camera?!" says Caroline.

"Well honey, I betcha your wishing I was there to help you, but the truth is even if I was with you I would be telling you exactly what I'm telling you now, the only voice that really matters, is the one inside you, that's easier than you think, and if you listen to your heart, the answer will always come to you, it's gonna be ok sweetpea, I love you." says May's mom, then the video ended.

"Love you too." says May smiling.

"Alright uh ok, ok heart, I'm listening let's hear the answer...still listening, don't be shy, just you and me here!" says May. Then the home phone starts ringing.

"Brendan, well I guess that this means- her phone starts ringing now!

"DREW, oh my crokies!"

"Hi I can't get ya on the phone right now but I really really really want to hear about what you want to say, so please leave me a message, oh and uhm, I don't care what length cause I really really really want to hear what you have to say, alright BEEEP!" says May real fast.

"Hey it's me, I just wanted to say that-I feel kinda bad for- putting you up on the spot like that the bottom line is-no matter what you decide-then Drew and Brendan say that they want May to be happy.

May then ends the call and screams.

"Two boys that just want me to be happy, you didn't see that one coming did you mom?" says May pointing up to the sky.

"I thought you said it was easy... listening to your heart." murmurs May.

The wind starts blowing real hard and opens up the doors, and Brendan's picture came flying onto her lap.

"Wow..." whispers May.

* * *

**With Brendan,**

**Nobody's POV:**

"Wow... so it's not me..." says Brendan.

"...I'm sorry Brendan, it's just, when your picture landed in front of me..I uh..." said May trailing off.

"You wanted it to be Drew.. " ending May's sentence.

"Brendan you will always be special to me..." says May quietly.

"...Just not special enough..." said Brendan.

"He's a lucky guy... I hope he knows that..." says Brendan just about to leave the front door.

"Thanks." says May standing up and going up to him to hug him one last time.

* * *

**Now with Drew!**

**Nobody's POV:**

Drew's on the phone giving a voicemail.

"Maylene, I know I said I'd give you time but... I just can't take this anymore uhm, I want you to decide and I mean right now." says Drew ending the voicemail.

May comes out of the cutains without her wig.

"Ok, it's you... your the one Drew!" May then runs up and hugs him.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" asks Drew.

"Oh ya I'm Maylene, such a long story!" says May giggling, pulling Drew back into a hug.

**Max and Joshua in Maylen's pop star clothes:**

**"She was in looooove with both guys, but she had to choose, which meant the other would lose! She was in loooooove with both guys, then she listened to her heart and that helped her choose the right guy! HEHEHEHEHAAHAHAH!" Both of them start twirling into each other.  
**

* * *

**Alright that's a wrap! I'm finally finished! This one is the longest chappy yet! hope you guys enjoyed this chappy!~ (: **


End file.
